CULPABILITE
by pit-chan
Summary: ce one shot se passe durant l'été chez les dursley après la mort de siruis, et il ne peut être concidéré comme le début du 6ème tome....


**CULPABILITE**

Le sentiment de culpabilité, celui qui nous consume, qui nous accule au plus profond de nous même. Ce même sentiment qui déchaîne contre nous le remord et le regret. Prisonnier de nos souvenirs, prisonnier de nous même, de nos pensées, de nos douleurs, de notre chagrin, il n'y a rien de plus affreux. Et c'est exactement ce que ressentait en ce moment même Harry Potter, lui qui a vu mourir la seule famille qui lui restait, son parrain, lui qui n'avait rien put faire pour empêcher cette mort, lui qui en était le responsable.

Il n'y a pas deux moi, il avait perdu son parrain. On lui demandait maintenant de sourire, de rire, d'oublier. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il pesait sur lui une prophétie, une mort sûrement prochaine. La mort, sa vie n'était faite que de ça ! Cela avait commencé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de connaître ses parents, il avait perdu sa famille, et le jour ou il pensait en avoir trouvé une nouvelle voilà qu'elle lui était arrachée, volée.

Non, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être heureux ou rire ! Il savait que ses amis voulaient lui remonter le moral, mais cela ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à l'enfermer encore plus dans son propre corps et sa propre tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que c'était, ils avaient beau dire ce qu'il voulait personne ne pouvait comprendre ne serait ce même qu'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis….

Les personnes qu'il aimait mourraient sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse jamais rien faire, alors qu'il en était responsable. Et si amis venaient à mourir à cause de lui, et qu'encore une fois, il ne puisse rien faire. Jamais il ne le supporterait. Il fallait que cela cesse…. Que tout cesse… Que les voix se taisent…. Celles qui ne cessent de lui répéter qu'il est responsable…. Qu'ils feraient mieux de partir… Mais partir où ? Pour faire quoi ? Partout où il irait, il serait susceptible de causer de nouveau de nouveau mort….

Cependant il y a un endroit, où il ne pourrait causer la mort de personne, cet endroit, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt, c'était pourtant tellement simple, tellement logique, comme si cela coulait de source, pour lui dont la vie se résumait à des morts….

Sur de lui, il se levait, et descendit en silence les escaliers, il ne devait pas réveiller les Dursley. Il ouvrit lentement la porte du garage, et regarda l'objet de se détermination comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il y avait dans les yeux du survivant une lueur étrange, un mélange d'amertume, de tristesse, et pourtant une force de caractère. Se saisissant de l'objet, il repris la direction de sa chambre.

Assis sur lit, il griffonna un mot, sur un bout de parchemin, et envoya Edwige le porter à Ron et Hermione. Il voulait au début simplement éloigné sa chouette, mais en réalité, il ne pouvait mettre son plan en exécution sans un dernier mot pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

Maintenant seul, dans le silence de cette nuit d'été, seul avec ses pensées, seul face à se décision. Doucement il prit le fusil de son oncle. Il le contempla sous toutes ses coutures, comme pour le mémoriser, garder chaque détail en tête. Dans un geste d'une extrême lenteur mais déterminer, il plaça le canon face à son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux, aucune larme ne vint glisser sur ses joues, mais un sourire imperceptible habitait ses lèvres. Il allait retrouver tous ceux qu'il aimait, les choses seraient mieux ainsi.

Il y eu un bruit sourd, et le corps d'Harry s'effondra sur le lit. Lorsque l'oncle Vernon entra dans la chambre, il eu un mouvement de recul. Sur le lit, Harry gisait sans vie, un sourire aux lèvres, un fusil dans la main, du sang encore se répandant sur son torse, tachant les draps blancs du lit… Harry qui avait vécu depuis ses onze ans dans la maie, dont les personnes qu'il aimait mourrait par magie, venait de renier tout ça en mourrant, et de plus en mourrant à l'aide d'une arme moldue….

Sur le mot que reçurent Ron et Hermione simplement quelques mots : Pardon…. Je vous aime…. Mais je vais retrouver ceux qui me sont si chers et que j'ai perdus… à jamais…..

Bon, ce n'est pas joyeux, même carrément triste, mais dîtes moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez, j'ai longtemps hésitée à le publier…..

Biz' à tous !!!


End file.
